


perfect

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukkiyama stuff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tsukishima Kei, baker yamaguchi, chef yamaguchi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Yamaguchi decides to bake.Tsukishima is adorable when he's sleepy but he'll always think Yamaguchi is cuter.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058804
Kudos: 82





	perfect

Yamaguchi was not a good chef, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. Plus, he’d take any chance to wear a puffy chef hat and an apron. 

A recipe book laid open on the counter, cake flour on the corner of the page. The kitchen counter was covered in ingredients and the brunet hummed to the songs playing through his headphones as he mixed some together.

\---

Yamaguchi slid a couple of pans into the oven and started to mix frosting in a bowl. Checking on the food, the shorter boy didn’t notice his boyfriend come into the apartment.

Tsukishima smiled and watched from the other side of the counter, enjoying seeing his boyfriend so happy. He was always down on his looks but Tsukishima thought he looked beautiful as he swayed to the music with a mixing bowl in his hands. 

Finally turning around, Yamaguchi yelped and pulled his headphones off, the bowl still in his arms. “How long have you been there?!?!”

“A few minutes.”

The brunet put the bowl down and closed the recipe book, pointing to the living room. “You can’t be here. This is a surprise! I thought you had classes til later!”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think about why his boyfriend would surprise him. “I got out of my exams early.”

Pouting, Yamaguchi pushed the taller boy out of the kitchen. “Just stay out here.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima went to their room and changed into some comfier clothes, removing his glasses so they wouldn’t fall to the ground as he changed his shirt. 

He laid on their bed and closed his eyes, getting lost in thought trying to figure out why Yamaguchi would surprise him, or why the brunet thought he should cook when Tsukishima was the chef in their relationship. Despite his worries that the kitchen might be on fire when he got back, the blond still smiled at the thought of his boyfriend in a chef’s hat.

\---

He must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing Tsukishima knew, his boyfriend was calling his name. “Tsukki! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi opened the bedroom door, still wearing his apron and hat, looking adorably blurry. “There you are!” He smiled brightly and walked over to the bed, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand to pull him up.

Sleepily, the blond mumbled “You’re so cute,” without thinking to grab his glasses. Yamaguchi blushed slightly as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his waist, crumpling the apron and resting his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder. 

They walked into the living room like that, with Yamaguchi guiding his boyfriend to the couch before leaving to clean the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes, Tsukishima saw a small pink cake on the table. “You made this?”

The brunet nodded and smiled. “Surprise!” He came to the couch and offered a small spoon to Tsukishima but instead of taking it, the blond grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist and pulled him into his lap. “What are you-”

“Feed me.” Yamaguchi gave his boyfriend a pointed look, so Tsukishima started whining, burying his glasses-less face into the shorter boy’s shoulder. “What if I drop cake everywhere?”

“You’re so needy when you can’t see.” Despite his complaint, the brunet leaned forward to get some cake on the spoon.

Tsukishima stuck his tongue out, arms wrapped around the other boy’s waist. “You didn’t give me time to put my glasses on.” The blond happily opened his mouth, eating the strawberry flavoured dessert. He covered his mouth as he spoke with cake in his mouth, eyes widening. Yamaguchi grinned at the blond’s shock and got another spoonful. “I thought you said you couldn’t cook.” 

Yamaguchi pouted, muttering “I never said anything about baking.” He didn’t mention the bits of cake he tested and ruined earlier in the day.

Finally taking the full spoon from his boyfriend, Tsukishima fed the small piece to him, missing slightly and getting frosting on the corner of the brunet’s mouth. “Sorry.” An embarrassed blush colored his face as he used his finger to wipe the frosting from Yamaguchi’s mouth. 'I really can’t see anything,' the blond thought to himself. 

Closing his eyes to calm down, he didn’t see Yamaguchi grab his hand but he felt it. He gasped and his blush deepened when he realized the shorter boy was licking the frosting off of his finger. “Tadashi, what-”

He was cut off by the other boy’s lips on his. A gentle kiss, sickeningly sweet with frosting. It could’ve lasted forever and neither boy would complain, but eventually they pulled apart. 

When Tsukishima opened his eyes he saw his boyfriend’s arms crossed, looking down at the cake on the table. “You never said what you think about it.” He pulled the shorter boy closer and turned his head for another kiss, less sweet this time. They missed slightly, a clash of teeth because the blond misjudged the distance between them, but he didn’t stop, using his boyfriend’s shocked gasp to his advantage. He grabbed the other boy’s waist and closed the small amount of space between them, but it wasn’t enough. He ran his tongue across the shorter boy’s lips, taking the chance to explore when his boyfriend eagerly complied with his silent request.

Running out of air, the taller boy pulled away with a smile, “It was perfect.”


End file.
